


Win or Lose

by captainamergirl



Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [2]
Category: Days of Our Lives, One Life to Live
Genre: Arguing, Attraction, Competition, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: "I love our chemistry."
Relationships: Nora Buchanan & Aiden Jennings
Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713280





	Win or Lose

“Would it seem too cocky of me to do a fist pump right now?” Aiden asked, smirking at her as she grabbed for her briefcase.  
  
“No, it would seem right in character for someone like you,” Nora returned in an even voice.  
  
“Someone like me… You mean someone who just slam-dunked a federal case?”  
  
Nora shook her head. “You got very lucky. If that key piece of evidence wouldn’t have mysteriously ‘disappeared’ at the eleventh hour, you’d be crying in your soup right now, not ready to do a victory dance across the courtroom.”  
  
“I do so like to dance.” Aiden kept on with that shit-eating grin of his that she found so infuriating. “I’m good. Admit it. I’m good.”  
  
“I’m better,” Nora asserted. “As I said, you got really lucky today. That’s all. Marco DeNotty was guilty as sin and you know that as well as I do.”  
  
“Of course he was guilty but the burden of proof lay solely on the state to prove that beyond a reasonable doubt.”  
  
“Can the textbook lawyer talk. Tell me how you can in good conscience represent someone who offed his own fiancée.”  
  
“Everyone deserves the right to a fair trial, Nora. It’s part of what makes the justice system such a beautiful thing.”  
  
Nora shook her head. “Can I clobber you with my briefcase now or later?”  
  
“How about later … After we have a nice dinner together?”  
  
Nora was the one smirking now. “Mr. Jennings –“  
  
“Call me Aiden.”  
_  
“Mr. Jennings,”_ Nora said pointedly. “I’d rather eat a snake for dinner than sit down to a meal with one.”  
  
He grasped his chest. “I’m wounded.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Don’t be a sore loser.”  
  
“I’m not. I just know that I wouldn’t go out to dinner with you if you were the last man on earth.”  
  
“Not even then huh?”  
  
“Nope,” Nora said, walking to the door.  
  
“I love our chemistry,” Aiden called after her. “One day you’re going to give into this carnal attraction lingering between us.”  
  
Nora waggled her fingers at him as she slipped out the door. “That will be the day,” she said. “Sorry, but I am afraid you’ve used up all of your luck, Mr. Jennings.”  
  
And then she was walking outside of the courthouse, a pleased smile on her face. Aiden may have won a case in the dirtiest way imaginable, but he would not win _her._


End file.
